


Talking Body

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tickling, Touching, Touchy-Feely, ticklish poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Finn and Rey are very touchy feely, and it doesn’t change even when Poe joins the relationship, but unfortunately he’s more than a little ticklish.





	Talking Body

Poe didn’t know why he was surprised. He’d witnessed this before. Had practically been obsessing over it for ages now. He’d counted every touch, every little ounce of intimacy, and wished with all his being that he could’ve been a part of it. And now he was. And things weren’t going as planned.

For starters, the touching began pretty much the very moment they became a throuple, but for some reason he hadn’t expected it. He’d thought they would take it slower, because surely Finn and Rey had grown closer with time. But apparently not. Apparently Finn had grabbed Rey’s hand only seconds into them knowing each other, and the contact had never really ceased since then.

Poe had been taken aback by the force of their relationship, but he trusted them both, and was more than happy to let them touch him, even if it just meant leaning against him or stroking his hair.

But then he found out that things weren’t as easy with him involved, because why should they?

The morning after their first night together was sunny and lazy, and they were still in bed even though they probably should’ve been useful elsewhere. But Poe couldn’t find it in him to care and only snuggled closer to his partners, who were more than a little willing to do the same.

Rey’s hand had sneaked around him and was resting somewhere on his ribs, her fingers drumming lightly over the bare skin. Poe was too sleepy to properly notice.

Finn was nuzzling his face into his neck, playfully and happily and Poe was too sleepy to properly notice.

Rey’s other hand was beneath the covers on his lower back, her fingers drawing patterns that Poe was too sleepy to properly notice.

But once Finn’s fingertips collided with his belly, most likely with no specific mission in mind rather than to mindlessly wander, Poe’s eyes snapped open and he noticed and noticed and noticed.

And it all tickled so terribly much.

They both noticed when his body went rigid, but even if they hadn’t they would’ve for sure been aware that something was up the moment he withdrew all his body parts from their reach, though due to him being in the middle it turned out to be a bit hard. Rey’s arm was still trapped beneath him, her hand on his ribs, and Finn’s breath was still on his neck, making him scrunch his shoulders up in a desperate attempt to make it go away. And then he was laughing and couldn’t stop.

“Please,” he managed to choke out. “Please stohop.”

“What are you talking about? What is even  _happening_?” Finn sounded so confused that Poe had no doubt about it, even in his giggly state. Neither of them had any idea what they were doing to him.

“Bahack off for a moment,” he pleaded. “Please just stohop touching mehe.”

They did, though somewhat reluctantly.

“What was that?” Rey demanded, sounding almost a little scared.

“That,” Poe said, trying to catch his breath and make the ghost tickles go away simultaneously. “was tickling.”

Just like he’d suspected they had no clue what it was, so he had to explain, which was a little embarrassing, especially since he had to admit to being ticklish.

“So us touching you tickles?” Rey asked once he was finished.

Poe nodded. “I’m not sure if you guys are ticklish, but if you are, it can’t be as badly as I.” Which was a shame, really. He would’ve loved making them squeal. “Ultimately this means I will be a lot harder to cuddle.”

“That’s a challenge I’d like to take on,” Finn said with a grin. “I like it when you laugh.”

“I’ll be doing a lot more of that from now on, won’t I?”

“As long as we’re around, yes.”

And it was true. Even if it didn’t always mean enormous tickle fights, Finn and Rey made him giggle every single day, and Poe secretly adored it. Fortunately for him it turned out that they had a couple of sweet spots as well, but he never made them howl with desperation. But he reckoned he was fine with that. As long as they were still close he was fine with pretty much anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
